7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Camden
Dr. Matthew "Matt" Camden, the eldest son and child of the Camden family, on the WB Television Network show 7th Heaven from 1996-2002 (seasons 1-6). Barry Watson returned as Matt in three episodes of season 7, five episodes of season 8, ten episodes of season 9 (was considered a semi-regular cast member that year), and two episodes of season 10. Watson left the show when he was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma, although he made the decision to leave in late 2001 - months prior to the diagnosis. Matt is known in the early seasons for not being able to hold a job. He is relatively protective of his younger siblings, but moves out of the house as soon as he can. Matt is the first Camden child to marry. He went to Columbia University along with his wife, Sarah, with the intent of becoming an OB/GYN, like his uncle, Hank Hastings. He and Sarah graduated in May 2006. Matt's Role When the show was introduced, Matt was oldest of five and a junior in high school, but later became the eldest of seven when the twins, Sam and David, were born. Matt was seen as the family flirt, having numerous serious and casual relationships. These have included Heather, a deaf woman he dated from time to time, and Shana. For some time, Matt bounced to and from various jobs. These included being a delivery man for the Dairy Shack, and being a tutor; he was fired from both jobs. He got into trouble every now and then, once while helping a young boy in the hospital spend a day playing baseball. Matt has always been a good big brother, close to Simon and Ruthie, most of all. Pulling his grades up, he graduated top of his class, and was accepted for a White House internship in Washington, D.C., with First Lady Hillary Clinton. He went to college in town and, for a while, roomed with friend John Hamilton, a fellow reverend's son, his father a long time friend of the Camden family. In Season 3, while struggling with deciding what to major in, considers joining the Army, as they will help him pay for school, but decides against it when he flunks the test. At the end of season 3, Matt objects to Heather's wedding and they drive away. In the end, he takes Heather back to the church and runs back to Shana to try to make amends, but she breaks up with him without letting him explain. Heather and Shana show up at the Church for Aunt Julie's wedding where Shana gets back together with Matt. His uncle, Hank Hastings, helped get him a job in the cafeteria at the hospital and, during his work there, he decided to become a doctor. He later ended up working at a women's clinic where, after helping save the life of a woman with ectopic pregnancy, he began working with Hank. He met Sarah Glass, a fellow medical student. They went out and married on their first date, Ruthie finding out when she called them at the honeymoon suite. Their marriage was kept secret and they had a large family wedding presided over by Matt's father, a Christian, and Sarah's father, a Rabbi. The wedding almost did not take place as their fathers feuded over Matt planning when he decided to convert to Judaism. The couple moved to New York to attend med school and, while there have been problems, they have remained married. At the end of the 10th season they graduated medical school and it was announced that Sarah was pregnant with twin boys, although their names were never revealed. Family Parents * Eric Camden (father) * Annie Camden (mother) Sibling(s) * Mary Camden-Rivera (sister) * Lucy Camden-Kinkirk (sister) * Simon Camden (brother) * Ruth "Ruthie" Camden (sister) * David Camden (brother) * Samuel "Sam" Camden (brother) Marital status * Sarah Glass-Camden (married) 2002-present Children * Unnamed child (son, with Sarah; born 2006) (Matt & Sarah's sons' names were never revealed) * Unnamed child (son, with Sarah; born 2006) (Matt & Sarah's sons' names were never revealed) Other relatives * Colonel John Camden (paternal grandfather) * Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) * Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather; deceased) * Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother; deceased) * Julie Camden-Hastings (paternal aunt) * George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) * Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) * Charles Rivera (nephew, via Mary & Carlos) * Unnamed child (niece, via Mary & Carlos) (Mary & Carlos's daughters' names were never revealed) * Unnamed child (niece, via Mary & Carlos) (Mary & Carlos's daughters' names were never revealed) * Savannah Kinkirk (niece, via Lucy & Kevin) * Erica Hastings (paternal cousin) * Unnamed boy (paternal cousin) (Hank and Julie's second child's name was never revealed) * Richard Glass (father-in-law) * Rosina Glass (mother-in-law) * Carlos Rivera (brother-in-law) * Kevin Kinkirk (brother-in-law) Significant others *Shana Sullivan (dated) *Heather Cain (dated; previously engaged) *Diana (dated once) *Cheryl (dated) Resides in * New York (with Sarah and sons) Category:Characters Category:Stubs